The invention relates generally to leveling devices and more particularly to an improved laser level device.
Traditional leveling tools consist of one or more level vials mounted in a level body. The level body has one or more leveling faces that are calibrated with reference to the level vials such that one of the leveling faces can be placed against a surface and level readings made from the level vials. Laser level devices consist of a body supporting a laser generating device and a lens for focusing the laser. The lens can focus the laser into a beam of light or a plane of light and project the light from the body onto a surface. The light pattern projected on the surface can be used as a reference point for locating and orienting articles. At least one level vial is mounted on the body for orienting the body relative to true plumb or true level to control the projection of the light onto the surface.
For some applications it is desirable to project a plane of light over 360 degrees such that the plane of light may be projected, for example, on all four walls of a room simultaneously. Known laser levels do not provide an effective mechanism for projecting a plane of light where the plane of light is of sufficient intensity that it is clearly visible over a wide angle up to and including 360 degrees. Moreover, known laser levels that project a plane of light are not of a simple and compact construction that is economical to manufacture and suitable for use as a hand tool.
Thus, an improved laser level device that is capable of projecting a highly visible plane of light in a wide pattern is desired.